My story
by AeternamDarkness
Summary: Well this isn't really twilight related this is actually my story i wanted to share but , i needed a catergory. But I am a Twilight fan and will submit one soon so keep looking out!Enjoy.


Story Plot: There's a Were wolf girl she is involve with this guy their in love he knows her secret. He wants to be with her and she wants to be with him. But she's afraid that if she gets to close it is bad for him. He doesn't care he wants her any way. She turns into a wolf every full moon she eats humans… She is afraid that one night she may hurt him. She doesn't know there is others out there like her.

Character descriptions: They guy whom likes her has golden blonde hair. Fair skin. Caucasian well dressed kinda popular. Muscular The girl has brown black hair, with dark ivory skin. She is Caucasian female.

What happens: It was a dark moonless night and they where laying back to the grass looking at one another talking, discussing something important and intimate. She rolls over on top of him. He can feel her body pressed against his but she uses her hands to hold herself up her long hair dropping over her face making a curtain of brown over her face the ends of her hair trickling over covering his face. Their eyes fixed on each other's gaze. They're discussing that want to be together her saying how this is wrong and dangerous. She tells him she is scared pf what could happen. He says he doesn't care. He wants to be with her and that's it. He knows this is dangerous but he wants her. Tears trickles down her cheek on to his lips. She leans in he brushes his lips against hers wiping the continuing tears away their about to kiss he bites her lower lip gently. He brushes against her lips once more about to kiss her then something interuppts and draws thie rattention.

It was a dark moonless night where I lay back to the grass looking into Alexs' eyes- the only light in the darkness. Discussing our intamcy our impossible future," I… don't want to hurt you," this was going to be harder -than I thought like a breakup before we could even start- finding the words, because I think I love him, but how can I tell him when I'm trying to leave him?

"But I don't know if I can **not** hurt you. If I say what I'm feeling then you'll hurt more, If I … If I kill you then- of course that wil hurt- but it'll hurt me too. And I won't let that happen. But I don't want you to go." I tried to explain.I could feel my heart mekly jumping against my rib cage, like I was being kicked in my chest. Ripping a hole. I inhaled sharply counting the seconds in my head waiting for him to respond.

" Hmmphf…" He huffed, he dropped his eyes from my gaze " The only thing that would hurt me more then death is you leaving me… And if you don't want to tell me what your feeling , fine. Its your prorogitve. Show me what your feeling." Alex challenged looking up from his beautiful long eye lashes. As he spoke those jaw droping words a lump formed in my thoart and my hands started to shake. I roll over on top of him so he could feel my body pressed against his -though I was using my hands to hold myself up – my long dark mahogony hair dropping over my face making a curtain of brown over my face, the ends trickling over his face. Our eyes fixed on one another.

"This is wrong." I whisper shaking my head, "I'm so close to you now and if one night when I'm not quite myself I come and kill you!?!" My voice trickling louder as I realized what I was saying.

" I know you are a werewolf. I don't care if you kill me. I.. mean I'm going to die some time right? If I die it's my fault," I shake my head, why is he so stupid? I don't want to kill the stupid, beautiful boy I love. " Don't you understand? I'm willing to die for you." Alexs' voice was fierce, his eyes seemed to melt in to liquid sapphire at the heat of his gaze. " I want you." He growled as he declared how he felt. Tears began to trickled down my cheeks onto his lips. I lean in he brushes his lips against mine wiping away the continuous tears. I wonder what would feel like to let my self go, to fall into his embrace, too…. Press my lips against his. He bites my lower lip gently ; good thing or it may have never happened. He brushes against my lips once more and this time I could tell he was about to kiss me……. When something interuppts and draws our attention. Why ? I whine ot myself . Ugh . so much for that. Me and Alex flicked are gaze simataniously in the same direction.


End file.
